


Through All Kinds of Weather

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: T'Pol wakes up. An "Affliction" episode tag.





	Through All Kinds of Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011/2012 or so at The Delphic Expanse. Inspired by "Me and Bobby McGee" as sung by Janis Joplin.

T'Pol awakens slowly, feeling her Trip's presence right beside her. There is his warmth next to her, the sound of his breath, the scent of his hair. There is something she cannot begin to describe, and in this space between awareness and sleep, she does not question the rightness of the situation.

She inhales deeply, taking in as much of him as possible. Savoring him.

She reaches out to pull him closer to her, to keep him near--

and rolls onto her front. Trip is not there. He is on Columbia because of her.

Obviously she will require additional meditation.


End file.
